


The Gentlemen's Club

by CelestialAngel2000



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bondage, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Dom Harry Hart, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Domination/submission, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry, Protective Merlin, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAngel2000/pseuds/CelestialAngel2000
Summary: Eggsy Unwin is an omega who lives in the estates. He's going through one of his many heats when it throws his stepfather into a heat induced rut. In order to get out of being forcefully bred he escapes into the night to his best friend Jamal's house. But he knows he isn't safe.When Dean finds him there and forcefully drags him away, Eggsy finds himself thrown into London's infamous seedy underground auction full of unmated alphas who are itching for a fertile omega to breed. When Eggsy finds himself thrown into this situation he thinks it's over, and that he'll never meet his alpha, when the most pristine alpha comes forward. Dressed in a sharp bespoke suit Eggsy has never seen an alpha so domineering in a silent yet deadly sort of way.Eggsy feels an interesting connection to him that he's never felt before. He goes with the alpha into a whole new world of spies, packs, and adventure that will open doors for him that he never thought possible.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be something I've never tried before. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll probably be changing the summary up a bit when I get home I just wanted to post this before I left! I hope you guys enjoy this new multi chapter fic and let me know what you all think! I can't believe I'm finally posting this after years!
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone and practise good health and hygiene!

“Come back here you little shit!”

Eggsy barrelled out from around a corner, slamming his shoulder violently into the plaster causing chips to rain down wincing at the violent hit. He could hear yelling and violent swearing coming from behind him, but instead of looking back he pushed onwards. Rounding the last corner of the hallway he came to a quick stop in his living room. A growl was rumbling in the back of his throat as he took in Rottie and Poodle blocking his path in front of him.

“Move!” He snarled at the two men. The hairs on the back of Eggsy’s neck were standing straight up as his stomach felt as if it were twisting violently. He could hear the angry swearing and step falls coming from behind him as he bared his fangs angrily at the two individuals blocking his pathway to freedom.

“Aww what’s wrong, Eggy? Not wanting to make your keep tonight?” Poodle sneered at the omega in front of him with his own teeth bared in a grimacing snarl.

Eggsy couldn’t help the loud snarl that ripped so violently from his throat that he just barely managed to abstain from coughing. His heart was beating a million miles in his chest, as if it were about to take flight and the AC behind him blowing cold air was starting to cause him to shiver cooling the sweat on his body that was drenching his clothing.

His internal instincts were telling him to submit to the two bettas in front of him but he knew if he did that he would be forced down onto his hands and knees and “bred like the bitch he was.” Or so his stepfather had always threatened to do to him. Now it was seemingly becoming a reality that Eggsy couldn’t ignore.

Eggsy could hear Daisy screaming from her play pen in the corner but he knew if he showed any kind of recognition at hearing his sisters cries it would be seen as a weakness to the individuals in the room. His omegan instincts were screaming at him to protect his family as all good omega’s were trained to do. But the situation was spiralling so far out of control there was no way he would be able to stop what was going on. His mother was passed out on the couch on the opposite side of him and he knew no help would be forthcoming from her. She was so hopped up on drugs and whatever other shit Dean, his pathetic stepfather, had her so high on that Eggsy knew she wouldn’t be able to protect herself nevermihd Daisy.

Like always he was on his own and on his own he would remain.

Steeling himself and rolling his shoulders back, Eggsy crouched down and narrowed his eyes into the tiniest of slits. Snarling angrily he spat out, “Poodle, I’m leaving this shitty ass apartment and neither you nor Rottie there are gonna fuckin stop me. So how’s I see it is you have one of two fuckin choices to choose from, ya get me? Either you can let me through with no problems or I go through you and take whatever pieces I need to take from you on my way out the door.” His fangs had been lengthening as he was talking. They had grown so far that Eggsy could feel a sharp pin prick on his bottom lip as they accidentally sliced through, causing blood to well up and trail hotly down his chin to drip down onto the floor in front of him.

Rottie and Poodle merely glanced at one another, shrugged, and gestured at Eggsy. “Do your worse you piece of shit. We’ll teach you’s who’s top dog around here’s, Eggsy. Whether you likes it or not. Time to breed that ass good and proper you faggot!”

Eggsy’s stomach plummeted at this. He had been hoping that putting on a tough persona to the two goons would be enough to get him out the door. No matter how slim the hope had been Eggsy knew that even he could not take on the two bettas in front of him in his weakened state. His muscles were beginning to lock and tremble as the adrenaline began to dissipate and the heat that he had been suffering through was beginning to take it’s toll on his body.

Eggsy had been in heat for the better part of the last three days. And while he had locked himself in his room to avoid any of the alphas in the house; attempting to mask his scent in whatever way possible, even going so far as to put blockers on himself that were so strong they smelled of dog shit, it had still not been enough to keep him properly protected. For three whole days he had struggled until finally Dean had blown down his door.

Eggsy had quickly sat up from his cocoon that he had made in his pillows and blankets on his small simple bed, his heart beginning to race instantly at Dean’s mere presence at being so close to him during his heat. Dean had looked at him with pupils blown wide, nostrils flaring, red faced, and sweat that was drenching his whole upper body. Eggsy had heard of this before but had never witnessed it himself.

This was an alpha in heat rut.

While rut happened to every alpha, heat rut was a lot more dangerous for all parties involved especially those of the omega. While the heat rut can dissipate for the alpha given space from the omega pheromones that were causing this specific rut, if left unattended it could cause the alpha to become violent and forceful. Escalating to the point were the alpha would resort to forcing themselves onto the omegas that were inadvertently causing the rut to take place.

In all of Eggsy’s heats he had never seen Dean this far gone and it had made Eggsy terrified. His heart had tripled in speed in the span of five seconds. Adrenaline coursing through his system causing his muscle fatigue and soreness from the heat to be swept away when his heat fuelled body recognized the imminent threat in front of himself.

He had managed to get around Dean but it wouldn’t be long until the alpha was coming down the hallway. He needed to get out of this house sooner, rather than later.

Letting out a full bodied snarl Eggsy launched himself at Poodle and Rottie not willing to wait any longer for Dean. Rottie and Poodle yelped in surprise at the snarling, angry omega that had launched himself at the two of them. They quickly reacted though leaping to counter Eggsy in mid flight.

The three of them collided slamming down onto the coffee table below them and shattering glass everywhere. With an ear splitting crack the entire table shattered; bits and pieces flying all around the room and the bulk of it collapsed below them. Loud snarling and snapping echoed in the small space as Eggsy twisted and bit at Rottie and Poddle. The two bettas were giving as good as they were getting though and were able to get a few good bites interspersed as well.

Turning like a slippery eel in their grasp Eggsy snaked his body around in an awkward manner and managed to bite hard onto Rottie’s arm digging his sharp canines deeply into the bettas somewhat stringy forearm. Rottie screamed a high pitched yelp causing Eggsy to wince as the sound assaulted his ears.

Every omegan instinct in him screamed to let go; that doing harm was not in his nature. He was supposed to be a protector, defender, mother, healer. Not a warrior. But Eggsy knew that if he let go now he would have more than himself ripped away he would have his very soul gone. His whole entire fight would be over. It only took one heat to get pregnant and if he went through something like that he would be tied to any of these piece of shits for life. 

Ignoring his roaring instincts to let go at the high pitched scream from the betta, Eggsy instead sunk his canines as deep as he could and began to rip and shred at the forearm; shaking his head violently from side to side. Rottie was screaming his head off now as Eggsy’s canines began ripping and tearing through the muscle shredding his arm to pieces. Poodle, that was the only person it could have been, began to wail on Eggsy from behind trying to get him to let go of Rottie’s arm. Without looking, Eggsy judged where about’s Poodle would be located behind him, pulled his leg in front and slammed it with all the strength he could muster straight back.

He must have gotten extremely lucky because he heard the high pitched scream issue from Poodle as the pounding from behind stopped and Eggsy heard a loud thud of what he could only assume must have been Poodle falling to the floor with a hard thud.

Rottie connected a hit with his head; causing stars to explode behind his eyes as he was forced to let go of the arm that he had been ripping at. Falling away from Rottie, Eggsy held his head as the pounding that it had taken caught up with him, his ears ringing from the loud screaming and whimpering in the room. His head swimming from the abuse and his muscles screaming from the hard kicks and punches from both bettas.

Blood was running down the lower part of his face as he spat the excess that was still in his mouth out onto the carpet. How his mother still remained passed out was a mystery to him other than those drugs had to be super strength.

Pulling himself into a crouch, Eggsy tried to blink his eyes a few times. The room was spinning and he couldn’t seem to keep himself straight as he tried to orient himself. Finally after some deep breaths he was able to manage getting himself back up and look around the room as he held onto the wall behind him.

Rottie was on the floor covered in blood. His arm was pulsing dark red blood onto his shirt as he tried to stem the flow. He was ashen white and the fear scent coming off of his body was causing Eggsy to retch and gag. The blood stench in this room was becoming so strong that he almost couldn’t think straight; the thick metallic scent overpowering even his own heat scent almost. 

Poodle was behind him groaning in pain; holding his family jewels and muttering profanities under his breath. Eggsy had to admit a dark part of him was taking pride in the utter chaos he had managed to unleash around him. One omega taking on two bettas and an alpha that still hadn’t managed to make it to the party? Not bad if he did say so himself.

But it seems as if he had jinxed it before he could really even congratulate himself. Because as soon as he had thought it here came Dean lumbering into the room. The alpha looked foul, exactly as how Eggsy had left him in his room, and an utter mess.

Eggsy knew it was time to make tracks. The scent of the blood seemed to have shocked Dean somewhat out of his imposed heat rut as he glanced over at Rottie on the floor cradling his arm, and Poodle cupping himself. He was mouthing words to himself; seemingly trying to piece together what had happened in the room while he hadn’t been in it.

Eggsy wasn’t waiting to find out though. It wouldn’t take long for Dean to shake himself out of his stupor and if he kept staying here the heat rut would overwhelm him once more and before Eggsy would know it Dean would be upon him faster than Eggsy would have been able to blink.

Without a second thought, Eggsy turned and forcing himself to ignore his screaming sister, even as he felt tears begin to flood down his face, he violently forced the door open and vaulted over the banister outside their door. Running like mad he disappeared into the late London night.

Drifting around a corner Eggsy pounded down the pavement. His heart beating like mad, sweat running down his back, and his lungs screaming for air he kept going full run at breakneck speed. At some point he ran across an intersection without even looking. Screeching tires and car horns blaring, Eggsy ignored the cacophony as he kept running forwards only one single thought going through his mind.

I need to find shelter.

Safety.

Protection.

Community.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Eggsy rounded the last bend and came out onto Arch Street. Eggsy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his best mates house. Running up the steps two at a time he started banging on the door. Without warning the door swung open and Jamal stood on the other side staring at Eggsy in open mouthed bewilderment.

“Eggsy, bro!” Jamal spluttered at him. Sticking his head out he looked up and down the street only seeing an empty road. “What’s up, man?” Taking a sniff Jamal recoiled. “Eggsy, are you on your heat?”

“Jamal, please bruv I really need your help. Look Dean fucking lost it, okay? I think my heat put him into a heat rut. Jamal, please I’ll explain more if ya need it but I really need to get off of the street, ya hear?”

“Yeah, yeah of course, Eggsy. Get in.” He gestured for Eggsy to enter quickly shutting and locking it behind him. Turning back to Eggsy he whistled. “Woah, Dean do that to you?” Jamal gestured at his face.

Reaching up Eggsy hissed as he touched his sore cheek. It must have been badly bruised judging by the tenderness of it. “It must have happened in the scuffle when I was tryin to get out of there.”

Jamal nodded as he led Eggsy into the kitchen. Grabbing an ice pack he hucked it at Eggsy, who caught it and pulled out a chair to sit at the small kitchen table. Finally, he sagged in the chair. Relief made Eggsy’s shoulders drop as the adrenaline which had helped him fight off Dean and his pack and run across the estates of London to Jamal’s, finally wore off. Jamal watched him from across the table.

“Eggsy, what about your mom and little sis, yea?” Jamal asked him quietly, “I know you would never have just left them. Are they okay, or-?”

Eggsy shook his head at remembering his mother and little sister. He never wanted to leave them and it killed him too but he couldn’t have helped them. He would only have potentially hurt them and he was already in a bad enough situation as it was.

“Jamal, man, I couldn’t do anything to get them out.”

“Wait, you don’t mean?”

“No! No, oh my god Jamal no. Dean tried to use his pheromones on me and I accidentally sent him into a heat rut that’s why I had to get the hell out. My mom and sis aren’t in any immediate danger but if I would have stayed-“

“The rut would have driven Dean into even more of a frenzy.” Jamal lapsed into silence. After a few minutes he looked up. “Okay, man, of course you can stay the night here. Ride out the rest of your heat and then when this is all over in a couple of days we’ll figure it out, yea?”

Eggsy grinned slightly hissing in discomfort as it pulled on his injured cheek. “Thank, mate.” Reaching across the table the two of them fist bumped. “Don’t know what I would do without ya, you know?”

“Aww Eggsy bruv don’t worry about it. What are best mates for?” Jamal stood up from the table. “Okay well, I need to go back to bed, gots work in the morning.” He sniffed the air. “Judging by your scent you have, what? Another few days that your heat will last?”

Eggsy groaned as he rubbed the uninjured side of his face. “Jesus Jamal I still have at least four.”

Jamal spluttered at that. “And you smell that potent with four days of heat still left in ya, bruv?! Usually by now omegas begin to wane slightly and they have more clarity.”

Eggsy smiled ruefully at that. “Yeah well, mine tend to be on the more hard side.”

“Jesus,” Jamal sweared under his breath, “okay, well it’s fine. No one will find you here so as long as you stay put things will be okay. Look text me tomorrow while I’m at work and I’ll get anything you need before I come back home. You know this place as good as your own so I can expect you can find your way around!”

“Yeah man, no need to worry about me there.” Eggsy grinned as he pulled Jamal into a hug. “Thanks, bruv. For real though I mean. I could have been a goner without your help.”

“Eggsy,” Jamal laughed awkwardly, “it’s okay man. You don’t gotta thank me I’m just trying to help you out in anyway I can. You’ve always been such a good friend to me it’s the least I can do to repay the favour.” Pulling away from Eggsy he grimaced; waving his hand in front of his face. “And don’t take this the wrong way mate but you seriously need to take a shower and clean up. God you wreak.”

“Shut up bruv!” Eggsy laughed good naturally as he punched his mate in the arm. “Okay, I will then.”

Jamal winked and headed off back to bed. Eggsy sighed in relief as he allowed his body to sag onto the chair beneath him. Now with the adrenaline dissipating Eggsy could slowly begin to feel the resurgence of his heat. His muscle began cramping once more, his skin itchy, and his eyes hot and irritated, Even his gums were begging to become sore and tender as his fangs fought to push through. Eggsy sighed as the sheer exhaustion as the whole entire day caught up to him.

He was exhausted both physically, mentally, and emotionally. There was so much on his shoulders and he couldn’t even protect his mom and little sis as much as he wanted to. But he couldn’t do all of it at once; first and foremost he had to get out of this heat in one piece. Then he could worry about his sister and mom even though it killed him to admit that. 

Eggsy couldn’t help one thing though. Even though he was technically safe and no one would bother him here, something was still bothering him. A worry that was shredding at every last bit of calm that was being afforded to him here. But Eggsy was too exhausted by everything, and with his heat beginning to get stronger and stronger, he fell under the overpowering waves. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry! 
> 
> I wanted to be updating every week this chapter and unfortunately Covid has been giving me a slightly interesting time with schooling and getting everything done that I needed to. 
> 
> Thank you so much for people being patient you have no idea how much that means. Thank you!
> 
> So please enjoy this chapter. Any mistakes are my own. And I would be happy for you guys to show a kudo or a comment on how you think this is starting to sound. I just hope people find enjoyment in where this goes! 
> 
> And I will try and attempt to do weekly updates so hopefully I can keep up with things better!
> 
> Celest

Eggsy sat up straight on the couch, his lungs burning as he gasped for air and the cold air of the apartment causing him to shiver as it swept over his sweat soaked body. Gripping his chest tightly above his pounding heart, he closed his eyes and willed the organ to slow down.

It was a bad dream his internal mantra went through his mind. Just a nightmare. Everything is alright.

Wiping the cold sweat from his face Eggsy glanced up, beginning to calm down as he took in his surroundings. It might have been dark, but the welcoming scent of Jamal, the scent of safety and security, helped begin to ground Eggsy. Whipping the blanket off of himself, he swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat in the darkness scratching the back of his head.

His heat was finally beginning to subside. He could feel it and smell it in his very scent and within his very muscles. The sweet yet slightly spicy aroma that he had grown up with when he had hit puberty for the first time was beginning to wane. He wasn’t drenched in a heat induced sweat, sweltering in his very skin as if were being broiled alive on the element of a stove. It was the hardest feeling Eggsy felt he had to go through. The itch that persisted just below your skin almost causing you to want to jump out of the body you were in. The heat that constantly persisted that was so hot you felt as if your very eyes were beginning to liquify in your sockets. But the worse thing by far Eggsy thought was the overwhelming need that over took you.

The sheer want of an alpha. The protectiveness, stability, compassion, direction and security that a good strong alpha could supply was akin to an intoxicating drug for omegas like Eggsy. Every omega craved to be bonded to an alpha that could pass on these caring qualities to the next generation. And sometimes an omega could get really lucky.

Sometimes they could be bonded to two alphas; something that Eggsy had only heard of happening a handful of times, and even then not to anyone that he knew directly. To many it was considered a blessing. However, to others it was considered a curse.

If the two alphas could not find a joint coalition between the two of themselves and come together to bond with the omega then it was found to be an ill fitted match. When this happened the bond was only partially realized meaning that the alphas were never bonded to one another but rather were bonded to the same omega. And that represented a problem. Alphas were known to be territorial, protective and domineering. When two alphas were competing for the same omega but the omega in general was bonded to the both of them it usually spelled anarchy. If they couldn’t work something out and over ride an alphas base instincts and urges it would spell doom for the entire union.

“A curse indeed.” Eggsy sighed and stood up on his legs as they shook beneath his weight.

Walking over to the kitchen, Eggsy plugged in the electric kettle and started rummaging around for some tea bags he knew Jamal was prone to keeping. While he didn’t consider himself a tea person by any stretch he found that when he was in his heat, particularly on the last legs of it, he loved the calming aspect that tea gave him. It helped soothe him on restless nights so that way he could actually rest and relax. And Eggsy knew he needed exactly that.

Getting his warm cup he pulled the chair out and sat down at the lonely table gazing into his black cup at the liquid swirling within. Taking a careful sip, to not burn himself, he smiled as the warm feeling helped soothe the last vestiges of his panic away.

Eggsy paused for a second and took a small sniff. Frowning, he pushed his chair away slightly from the table and his tea, and took a longer drawn out inhale. That was weird. Jamal’s scent was there, as that had helped him to calm down earlier when his nightmare had awoken him, but it was faint. At the time Eggsy hadn’t noticed the change; his senses having gone haywire. But now in the calmness and quiet of the kitchen he could tell that it was faint. As if Jamal had left at least over an hour ago.

Eggsy tamped down on the uneasy feeling in his stomach and turned to look out the window. It was still dark out and the timer on the wall opposite him said that it was only two in the morning. Eggsy could feel himself beginning to panic once more and took a few deep breaths to try and stave off the rampant emotions struggling to make it through.

Leaving his tea at the table, Eggsy walked back into the living room. Grabbing his zip up hoodie he started to make his way to the front door when it opened just before he could reach it.

Eggsy almost thought that it was Jamal coming back until his nose caught the faint whiff of Dean and right when he knew who was about to walk in he saw the alpha himself swing open the door wide and cross the threshold a manic grin splitting his features wide.

“Now, Eggsy. Did I or did I not tell you that it isn’t polite to run away from an alpha during your heat? Especially when you're so desperate to be mounted?” Dean sneered at Eggsy as he entered deeper into Jamal’s front entrance way.

“No.” Eggsy stumbled away turning back into the living room in an attempt to gain distance between himself and the alpha.

“It was nice of your friend to let us know you had shown up. I have so much riding on you, Eggsy.” Rottie and Poodle entered into the room behind Dean, causing Eggsy’s heart to begin racing again at the site of the cloth and the rope that each one respectively held.

“No, Jamal would never have done that. What did you do to him? He’s no rat like yourselves I can be sure about that.” Eggsy snarled at them baring his fangs that had elongated from his canines in a threatening posture.

“Aww tha’s cute Eggsy, ya think your friend is oh so loyal. Well I can assure ya that it was him and that we didn’t have to do anythin to make him rat ya out.”

Before Eggsy could deny what Dean was telling him, Jamal walked into the room behind the alpha and the two bettas. He held his head down refusing to even look up and meet Eggsy’s gaze. His scent was awash with the bitter tang of shame and embarrassment.

“Jamal?”

“Eggsy, I’m sorry bro, it’s just Dean’s threatening my sis. You know how small she is and sickly! I can’t have her-“ Jamal choked off unable to keep on saying anything to Eggsy anymore as he kept his head down his shoulders tensed high by his ears.

“Jamal, it’s okay I get it. You’re forgiven, man. I would do anything to protect my little sister so I getcha, alrigh? I can’t hold tha against ya, you get me?”

Jamal merely nodded his head but still refused to look up. Eggsy snarled angrily at Dean. “Ya know, I always knew you were a piece of shite alpha and it’s only more and more clear ta me just how lowly of an alpha you’s truly are.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Ya know, Eggsy normally I would be upset by that little slight right there but I’ll tell ya how you can make it up to me, ya?”

“I don’t have to make shit up to you, Dean! Leave me alone and get the hell away from me!”

Dean chuckled as he gestured to Poodle and Rottie to move closer to Eggsy who took a more defensive posture making sure he could see both bettas coming towards him. “See Eggsy this isn’t up for discussion. You're gonna fetch me a pretty sum of money from my underground selling ring that an old friend of mine runs.”

“A selling ring?” Eggsy’s scent spiked sharply in fear. “Wait, you don’t mean?”

Dean grinned as Eggsy’s fear scent spiked sharply in the room mixing with Jamal’s scent of shame so sharply that the bitter tang in the air became cloyingly nauseous almost like a pile of sick found in a dirty subway system.

“So you know what I’m talking about then? Yes, the underground omega ring. I have a thought Eggsy that you’re part of a very rare breed of omega that will fetch me a hefty sum on the underground markets. And if you aren’t what I had thought-“ Dean trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders as he pushed his hands deeply into his pockets, “well it doesn’t quite matter. I’ll still make a good sum off of your sweet little omega arse. Someone would be willing to spend top dollar on a lithe, stocky, fertile omega as a little piece of arse on the side for breeding or fucking purposes what have you.”

“My mom wouldn’t stand for this, Dean.” Eggsy snarled viciously at Rottie who tried to get to close snapping at the betta with his fangs.

“Oh please Eggsy, your mom is so hopped up on my drugs that I give to her that she won’t even remember she had your worthless arse. Well maybe not so worthless after I have my moment with you.” Dean took out one of his hands snapping his fingers towards Rottie and Poodle. “Chop, chop lads, let get this omega bundled and tied. I can still smell his last heat faintly on him and while he’s coming out of it it’s enough to verify if he is what I think he is.”

Eggsy growled as the two bettas began to converge on him. He punched, kicked, and sank his teeth into any flesh that he could reach but it was all for naught. He only accomplished by getting a few bruises knocked into him and at one point he was clocked so hard over the head that stars shot before his very eyes and he lost his grip on the meaty portion of arm that he had sunk his fangs into. Gasping as he let go, someone shoved the gag between his teeth tying it tightly behind his head. His arms being forcefully restrained, with a knee resting in the centre of his shoulder blades to keep him pinned down while the rope tightened, the hard cords chafing the delicate skin around his wrists.

“Dean, look man. I thought you just wanted him to come home. I didn’t think you were gonna send him to this underground ring. This is too much. I will report you-“

Eggsy heard a brutal slap and the thud of a body hitting the floor. Growling he looked up from his position on the floor seeing Jamal’s body lying mere feet away from him. Dean was glowering at the betta cowering on the floor.

“Did I ask you what you think, you piece of shit?” Dean snarled lowly down at Jamal. When Jamal didn’t answer him Dean snorted in contempt. “Exactly. No I did not. This is a family matter Jamal. I’m sure I don’t need to go into detail about how you feel about family. So here’s what we're gonna do. Say anything about Eggsy here and I will come back, drag that pretty little of sister of yours with me, to the same underground ring. You’ll never see, hear, or smell her again. And I seem to have a sixth sense about these things. Your sister is another omega and let me tell you there are some alphas out there who get their jollies off of little kids like that. But I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that either.” Jamal had frozen at Dean’s words not even breathing from what Eggsy could see. “So, do we have an understanding?”

Wordlessly Jamal nodded his head. Dean chuckled, as he ruffled Jamal’s head in what would be a fond gesture from anyone else if it hadn’t come from Dean, as he gestured to the other two bettas in the room. “Alright, get him up lads and lets make some headway so we can get to the auction. Let's load up our catch.”

Without another word Rottie and Poodle hefted Eggsy up between him, manhandling him out the door and down to the car waiting outside of Jamal’s apartment. Opening the trunk they forced Eggsy into the cramped interior, slamming the hood above him.

Eggsy was encased in darkness, as he listened to the start up and the purr of the engine under his cheek as he felt the movement of the car as they pulled away from the curb. Closing his eyes, Eggsy couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped from his throat at the predicament that he was in.

His whole life was about to change and it was about to be for the worse.

**~x~**

A knock on the door caused him to pause in his writing of his report of the last mission that he had just come home from the week prior. Frustration causing him to grind his teeth together he glanced up at the closed door. “Come in.”

Instantaneously the door opened and in walked a tall, lithe, sweater clad man. His bald head gleamed in the office lighting, and his eyes flashed like a hawks as he gazed at the man sitting behind his desk. Walking to stand before the desk he glanced down at what he had been busy at for the better part of the last hour.

“Busy with that paper work I see.” The deep scottish accent rumbled from the mans chest as the corner of his lips quirked up.

“Yes, well, I was always told by a certain scottish quartermaster that my paper work is in dismal states and that a proper gentlemen would dot his I’s and cross his T’s so to speak.”

Merlin quirked an eyebrow at the man but couldn’t quite hide the snort of derision at the man’s antics. “Yes, Harry no one likes paper work but you don’t need to be a sodding arse about it every chance you can you bloody peacock.”

“A simple thank you would have sufficed.” Harry drummed his fingers lightly against his desk as he leaned back in his chair. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Merlin?”

“May I?” Merlin gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Harry nodded his head in permission as the Scot folded himself into the chair. “Now, can I assume that you read the last briefing that I left on your desk late last week?”

“You mean the one about the underground ring in London selling omegas.”

“Aiye.”

“Of course I have Merlin, I do take pride in my work.”

“No one is doubting that, Harry. Now no theatrics please. We have an opening.”

“So soon?” Harry’s eyebrows rose as he glanced at the folder with all the information of the underground ring sitting on the corner of his desk. “I thought we wouldn’t have an opening for a little longer and that we would need to make some connections, so to speak, before we made our move.”

“Yes well we originally thought that too.” Merlin conceded as he tapped on his ever present tablet. “But I was able to find a back door so to speak. And the underground ring is a buzz with a particular omega being auctioned tonight.”

Harry looked up at Merlin over his glasses as he was thumbing through the folder before him. “Tonight?” Harry glanced up at the clock on the wall on the opposite side of the desk. “It’s already 3 in the morning, Merlin. This auction for this omega is happening now?”

“Aiye. Apparently there was a lot of buzz about this particular omega. I’ve been working on a profile for you for the last couple of weeks before you were given this case, Harry. Apparently one of my lines got a bite and I was given information on the ring and what it would entail. These type of people don’t typically bring new people into their circle, Harry. As we both well know. However, money, especially lots of money, talks. And they're drooling for the opportunity to get their hands on yours.”

“You enjoy this too much.”

Merlin shrugged at that. “Maybe a little. But the seriousness of this is not lost on me.”

“Who’s the omega?” Harry perused through the folder once more as he waited for Merlin to respond.

“We don’t know exactly who the individual is but I did get something else about the omega.”

Harry looked up at Merlin through his glasses when the quartermaster wasn’t more forthcoming with information. Sitting back in his chair once more he gazed at him. “What is it Merlin? Dramatic and ominous displays of silence are not really your thing, their more for preening peacocks like myself.”

Merlin just barely managed to contain his eye roll. “If rumours are to be believed, and my intel, then this is not just any ordinary omega that is going to be up for auction. Supposedly he’s a purple blood.”

The silence in the room could have been awkward as the two alphas stared at one another. Neither one of them moved until finally Harry sighed and took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“Bloody hell.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, Dean. When I heard from you that you had a purple blood on your hands I have to say I didn’t quite believe you. But now that I see him in front of my very eyes, smell him with my own nose,” the man gestured at Eggsy standing tied in front of him, “even I’m taken aback by how potent he actually is.”

Eggsy snarled as the man had the nerve to peruse his body with his eyes. He couldn’t keep down the revulsion that bubbled up from within at the mans sweaty stale stench. He better keep his hands off of him otherwise he was going to bite it off.

“Oh ho! He has bite! An omega with attitude. Normally that would be seen as undesirable; however, this isn’t your basic clientele. I have alphas who are always on the hunt ,shall we say, for an unruly omega who thinks they're too big for their britches.”

Eggsy kept up a snarling rumble from deep in his throat as the man prattled on before him. He wasn’t going to allow this alpha to get off scot free when it came to him. He wouldn’t be taken down without a fight of that he was sure about.

“Get him to the changing rooms, and keep a guard around him at all times, I don’t want this prize to get away from me.” The man gestured to the two lumbering alphas who were boxing Eggsy in from both sides. They each gripped his upper arms tightly as they hauled him away from the group in the front entrance. “Dean, so about a price-“ Eggsy just managed to overhear before the door closed behind him and all sound was cut out.

Eggsy glanced around the room taking in the spacious, yet extravagant furniture that littered the room. You were underground but yet you wouldn’t know it. The space had high ceilings, an ornate chandelier casting a warm glow around the area completely at odds for what happened in this space wreaking of fear, angst, and sorrow. Busts and paintings littered the walls and a plush red carpet blanketed the floors reminding Eggsy of a blood trail before him.

The two alphas took him into a smaller room where they cut the ties that were still binding his hands and forcefully stripped him. Eggsy snarled angrily and tried to kick and bite at them when the gag was loosened and removed but the two alphas seemed to have anticipated this exact scenario. Before Eggsy knew what had happened he felt a sharp jab on his arm and almost instantaneously his mind became foggy. His limbs felt weighted down and no matter how hard he tried to fight through the fog he couldn’t as he felt the two alphas finish stripping and dressing him. Before Eggsy could do anything another muzzle was forced over his head, a bit clamping down between his teeth and a strap running up between his eyes to clip onto the back of his head with a cage cradling his jaw to keep him locked down on the bit.

Eggsy shook his head in a sluggish attempt to rid himself of the gag clipped onto his head. His head lolled listlessly as the alphas dragged him once more from the room back into the hallway they had left behind. Taking him further down they went through another far door and entered into another small and enclosed room. This one was dark from what Eggsy could tell and it was tight.

“Where am I?” Eggsy just barely managed to slur out. His head was beginning to pound from the drug in his system causing it to feel as if a bass drum beat was ricocheting within his skull. The same alpha that he had seen when he first entered the underground walked up to them. He gripped Eggsy’s chin, forcing it upwards so he could look into Eggsy’s eyes. Eggsy couldn’t keep his gaze locked onto the alpha; instead his gaze listed off to the side a light sheen of sweat breaking out on his brow as his stomach roiled from the drug.

“How much of the drug did you give him?” The alpha frowned as he snapped his fingers just in front of Eggsy’s nose. Sighing, he shook his head. “You know if you give the omegas more than they can handle they can become listless. And this one I have marketed as a fighter with some type of aggression. These are going to be big investors coming in. They’re expecting a rough and tumble, purple blood omega. Not some docile and submissive breeding bank.”

With a prick, Eggsy felt some of the fog lift from his mind. Not everything entirely just enough for him to become more aware and attempt to put up more of a struggle. Growling and snarling through the gag around his face he tried to struggle out from the grip the two alphas kept on him.

“Ahh there we go.” The alpha grinned as he chucked the syringe into the waste bin. “Get the cuffs on him and get him on the dais. The bidders are expecting him in the next five minutes.”

Although Eggsy tried to put up a fight the drug was still in his system enough that he couldn’t put up an adequate resistance and he felt his stomach sink when he heard and felt the cold click of the handcuffs around his wrists. Lead to the dais, they pushed Eggsy up into the tube as it sealed behind him. Eggsy tried to kick at the walls holding him, taking deep breaths so the panic that was threatening to engulph him didn’t fully take over.

Suddenly the dais began to move upwards and Eggsy was shuttled up through the ceiling into another room. The lights shining on him were so bright that he couldn’t make much out of the room; however, what he could see was that it was very small. There might have been only 7-8 slots. Each person appeared to be behind a glass window, sitting in a luxury chair and sipping from wine glasses that sat beside them on a tiny stand. They were shrouded in shadow, so Eggsy couldn’t make out their features. But one caught his attention vaguely. While he couldn’t see his face the glint of the glasses weren’t lost on him and what he could see was of a polished black suit, shining black shoes, and long graceful fingers wrapped delicately around the stem of the wine glass beside him while his other hand rested casually in his lap.

Before Eggsy could put too much thought into it he heard the first round of numbers begin to roll through and he realized he was right into the auction.

**~x~**

“Merlin, are you there?”

“Are you daft?” Merlin huffed over the mic. “Of course I am Galahad, where else would I be?”

“Are there no cameras in this room?” Harry was casually taking in the entire room while barely moving his lips to speak to Merlin. While he couldn’t see into the other windows around him clearly he didn’t want to take the chance that someone else would pick up on his subtle talk. “I don’t see any myself or microphones.”

“It doesn’t appear to be.” Harry could hear key strokes happening on Merlin’s end as the quartermaster pulled up some schematics of the building they were in. “I’m checking through everything in the building and I can’t find any evidence of microphones or cameras. Apparently the room you are in is probably the most private room in the whole complex. They’re keeping their clients identities secret even from each other. No cameras are in here, or mics. We're on our own right now. No one will disturb you unless you press that white button on the little remote on the end table.”

Harry glanced down and saw on the little round table beside the plush chair where a lone remote sat. On it was a red, white and green button.

“Apparently the white button is to call a serving person into the room while the red and green are used as bidders.” Harry’s eyebrow rose at that as he stepped around the chair and sat down. Promptly reaching over he pressed the white button. Over the open line he vaguely heard Merlin mutter, “Cheeky”, as a woman entered the room. Harry gave her his order to which she promptly fulfilled and left the wine glass on the side. Without further ado Harry gestured for her to leave and the door sealed itself up once more at her departure.

“You really do enjoy this too much, Galahad.” Merlin groused over the line as he fell into silence.

“Yes well,” Harry picked up his wine glass taking a sip as he returned it to the small table, “if one must play the part might as well act it out to the best of one’s abilities.”

The scot snorted but otherwise didn’t deign to answer. The two lapsed into somewhat of an uncomfortable silence until Merlin started speaking once more.

“So, you’ll probably hear this soon enough but the young man in question will be coming-out soon. He is a verified purple blood, that much we know now. He’s young. It says here that he’s approximately 24 years old and-“

Harry stroked the wine glass beside him while Merlin prattled on. When the quartermaster stopped he causally remarked, “Merlin?”

“And he’s never been bred.”

Harry’s fingers paused on the wine glass as he took in what Merlin had just uttered. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Galahad. What are you deaf finally in yer old age? Don’t make an arse out of me right now.”

“He’s never been bred? Are you telling me we have a virgin purple blood coming into this auction in the next five minutes?” Harry hissed out angrily.

“Yes, Galahad, I did.” Furious key strokes were over taking anything Merlin was about to say as he typed like a mad person on the other end. “God dammit I still can’t figure out who this individual is!”

At that exact moment an announcement was made to all of the alphas in the room about the next bid about to come up. They described the physique, characteristic, and the fact that this omega was a purple blood and quite a fighter at that to the point where they had to drug him somewhat to keep him under control.

“Merlin,” Harry scanned the room in front of him, “I don’t know about this.”

“Well it’s too late, Galahad, because here comes the omega now.”

Sure enough in the centre of the room the floor under the tube had shifted and an individual was being raised up from below. The omega was actually quite stocky, yet lithe at the same time. His skin was slightly pale but a fine set of dirty blonde hair off set that quite nicely. His blue eyes were striking but Harry could tell even from this distance that their usual spark and lustre was dampened by the drug induced haze that the auctioneers had warned he would be under. He was fitted into tight briefs leaving nothing to the imagination and no where on his person could Harry make out any kind of mating or bond claim to the young lad. His hands were chained behind him as he slowly pivoted to take in the entire room.

Harry had to admit even he was entranced by the omegas beauty but it’s what hit him next that made him pause. His smell. The young man had just recently come out of his heat or was on the tail end of it because Harry could still make out the sweet yet spice aroma wafting off of his person; heightened by the fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins and somewhat clouded by the cloyingly sickly sweet scent of the drugs, Harry could still make out his potent fertility.

“Christ, Merlin.” Harry breathed deeply of the aroma and he could see the other alphas around him doing the exact same thing. “He really is a purple blood I can smell it off of him. He’s extremely potent.” Merlin did not respond right away, and the line between them had grown silent. “Merlin?”

“Harry.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose at that omission. Merlin never slipped on missions and used an agents real name. For it to happen here, and now of all places, was enough to give Harry pause.

“I know who that omega is.” Merlin quietly uttered over the line. “Correction, we know who that omega is.”

Frowning at that, Harry further scrutinized the boy in front of him. Usually he was good with faces but this young man’s wasn’t ringing any kind of bells in his mind. The only thing he could think of that gave him slight pause was the scent of the young omega. But that was only vaguely familiar and he couldn’t seem to place it. Sighing in frustration, Harry rolled his shoulders.

“Merlin, I don’t recognize the omega.”

“No, well you might not considering the last time the two of you met the lad was only a wee 4 years of age I’d reckon.” Merlin quietly murmured over the connection.

“I don’t-“

“Harry, it’s Lee Unwin’s son.” Merlin quietly uttered over the connection taking pause when Harry suddenly went quiet. “That’s Gary Unwin.”

The arm of the chair creaked under Harry’s immense strength as he squeezed it below him the loud growl of an alpha attempting to rip its way from his throat.

“Get him out of there, Harry. By any means. But let’s try to keep this quiet.”

“With pleasure.” Harry reached over and pressed the green button on the remote.

**~x~**

Eggsy could hear the sound of people bidding around him but he didn’t pay attention as it progressively went on longer. He was exhausted. The exhaustion from his heat, the mental strain on him from where he found himself now and added to the fact that he couldn’t control what was about to happen to himself. Was beginning to take a mental strain. 

After what had to be minutes of bidding, but to Eggsy felt like hours, a final bid was done. The auctioneer proclaimed the winner at the total amount and the floor beneath him began to shudder and sink once more. The two alphas who had placed him in the tube were there to greet him as they grabbed him once more and walked him from the room. Taking him across the hall they shoved him into the centre of the space, snarling at him to stand there and wait. Eggsy didn’t know what was about to happen but he couldn’t imagine that walking through those doors was going to be his knight in shining armour coming to save him.

As soon as he thought that the doors opened and in walked the alpha from earlier, Dean, and another alpha. The third man Eggsy had never seen before but his presence almost made Eggsy fall to his knees and whine. He was an alpha, the most dominant alpha Eggsy had ever been around. His smell was rich like fine brandy but with a strong musky scent coupled with an earthy aroma that Eggsy found to be intoxicating, making his head spin not from the drug but from the man himself. He briskly walked forward, back straight, shoulders back and attention fully focused on Eggsy. He was wearing a pure black suit, a blue tie collaring his throat and black shoes polished to a high shine. But it was his hands that dragged Eggsy’s attention once more. They were battle hands if Eggsy had ever seen a pair. Long, white, strong, but scarred. Those hands had seen much violence and Eggsy couldn’t fully repress his shudder of fear as the alpha walked closer to him.

There was no telling what was about to happen with him but Eggsy just knew that this man was not above using brute force and violence to get what he wanted or what he perceived as his.

The alpha stopped in front of him, sizing Eggsy up and down no doubt taking in the property he had just bought for a closer inspection. The alpha leaned closer taking a long drawn out breath just over his shoulder. Eggsy froze. Normally he would fight anyone who came to close to him like this but something told him to not push this alpha any further. And he had to also remember that the drug was in his system. Even without the drug he was unfairly matched against this man there was no way he could best him half way drugged to hell and back.

Nodding, the alpha leaned back once more and cupped his chin forcing Eggsy to look up and meet his gaze. Eggsy’s breath hitched for a different reason this time. The eyes were hard and cold as they gazed at him causing Eggsy to let out a tiny whine and try to bear his neck in submission. The angry energy humming just below the surface of this calm demeanour was driving Eggsy’s heat induced senses into a tizzy. 

“Is he to your liking Mr. Devere?” The alpha who ran the underground ring twisted his hands in front of him as he moved from foot to foot.

The alpha kept his gaze trained on Eggsy’s. After a few seconds he tipped his head. “Yes. I do believe this one will do quite nicely. Quite nicely indeed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone made the best of their holidays if you celebrate! Please enjoy this chapter and welcome to the new year!

Harry pulled from his pocket a supple dark brown leather collar. Fingering it he marvelled at the smooth texture and coolness of the leather in his fingers. It was sturdy and strong yet deceptively gentle when you ran your hands over it. The D-ring in the front was average size and sturdy enough that no amount of tugging on the collar itself would dislodge the metal. Unsnapping the collar from it’s housings he opened the leather and gazed at Gary Unwin standing stock still in front of him.

The poor omega was staring at Harry and while he kept on a strong facade of toughness, even through the drug induced haze that was still clinging to him, Harry could tell that the omega was just barely managing to keep his fear at bay. Privately he was congratulating the omega. While he was doing a wonderful job of keeping his back straight and proud his scent was what was giving him away. But it was slightly faint. More fainter than Harry had foreseen coming from the young man. It was almost as if he was keeping some of his fear scent back.

Curious, Harry had to wonder to himself. Was this something to do with being a purple blood? There was no way for him to know until he had secured the omega from the underground and got him to one of the safe houses in London.

“Now you are going to wear this collar and if I see you removing it without my express permission, or you don’t wait for me to remove it for you, there will be punishments. Do not disobey me. This is your final and only warning.” Harry gazed at Gary over his horn rimmed glasses. When Gary didn’t say anything to him he raised his eyebrow. “You will answer me omega when I address you.”

“Yes.” Eggsy whispered quietly.

“Yes, sir.” Harry’s tone became tight and an authoritative domineering tone entered his voice. He allowed a slight tinge of his alpha pheromones to take over the space between him and the omega as a low growl reverberated within his chest.

Eggsy adverted his eyes from the alpha when he heard the low growl and the alpha pheromones over swamped him. The overwhelming scent coming off of the suit clad alpha was beginning to entice Eggsy to bow down to him. “Yes sir.” Eggsy whispered this and couldn’t help the low whimper of submission that escaped him. Swallowing he bowed his head, tipping his chin just slightly to expose his neck in an attempt to pacify the angry alpha in front of him.

“Good.” Harry couldn’t help flashing a bright canine smile as they sharpened and lowered to brush his bottom lip. He wanted to allow some of his soothing scent to come forward; however, he was aware of present company and he didn’t want to blow his cover by showing any kind of caring towards the omega.

As if on cue Harry heard in his ear Merlin. “Galahad, while I know you love putting on a good show you need to get a move on here you pompous arse. Those drugs are still coursing through the wee lad and we need to get him to one of the safe houses so that way we can better evaluate him of any damage that may have happened. Quickly get him strapped up and get him to the car.”

Without showing that he had heard Harry raised the collar and snapped it snuggly around Eggsy’s neck. Making sure the leather was locked securely in it’s housings he took a step back to admire the look of the brown leather against the pale slightly golden sheen of skin of the young mans neck.

‘Beautiful.’ Harry couldn’t help but think as he took in the intoxicating visage of the young omega. The leather mixed with the sweat and pheromones of the omega from his recently passing heat were causing Harry for the first time since his teenage years to feel somewhat giddy? There was something about this omega that spoke to him. That called to him since meeting and marrying his husband. Shaking off the feeling Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching brown leather leash. Clipping it onto the collar he gave a satisfied nod and turned to regard the alphas and betas behind him watching.

“Thank you. Now I must be off. There is some breaking in that needs to yet happen with this omega and I expect that he will be an unruly omega to break in. I would hate to be disappointed after paying such a lump sum for this young arse.” Harry raised his eyebrow as he levelled the full power of his gaze on the alpha who ran the underground.

“I assure you Mr. Devere that the omega will perform as advertised. The main reason why he is this way is because of the drugs coursing through his system. Once the drugs pass he will be a fighter. Of that you can be sure of.” The alpha of the underground simpered as he thrust his chest forward.

Harry nodded at that. “He better. Well I shall be off then much to do.” With a casual yank he started forwards towards the door that he had just entered into.

“Please enjoy, Mr. Devere.” The alpha called out from behind them. “And we hope to host you again one day in the future.”

Harry didn’t turn around to give the alpha any kind of response instead he kept up a brisk yet still casual stroll as if he was used to traversing and doing business in these circles. And really in a way Harry was. It was after all part of his job.

Keeping the leash tight he gave a small yank forcing the omega to hurry forwards, and to keep up so he almost walked perfectly beside Harry but just enough back that he would remember his place.He needed to be able to keep up the charade in case of any prying eyes, and he knew that there were always prying eyes in locals like this one. But it bothered Harry to pull this young man around as if he was merely property that could be used and abused then thrown away. In this Harry had to act like every other alpha out there who believed that omega’s were nothing more and good for nothing else except for breeding stock. He loathed those individuals and took a certain sadistic pleasure in “breaking their faces” or that was how Merlin loved to describe it to him. 

Soon he would be able to explain to the omega what was going on and that he was actually safe with himself. Coming out the doors and a short jog up a flight of stairs they came to the back of the warehouse. A car was idling at the curb awaiting their arrival. Without further ado Harry walked up to the car opened it and shepherd Gary into the back of the car following him in and closing the door behind him. Without further prompting the car smoothly pulled away from the curb and began the journey to the safe house.

Harry finally allowed a little bit of himself to relax into the plush interior seating as he watched out the window as warehouses flashed past, prostitutes hung around on street corners and other alphas leered out at their passing vehicle with open disdain and derision. But really what kept Harry’s focus was on the young man currently sitting quietly beside him. He mutely stared out the window, the lights from the streetlamp illuminating his features ever so slightly to give him more of an unearthly glow.

Harry debated about speaking to the man. But then decided that he maybe should wait until they arrived at their temporary home. He didn’t want to cause the omega any more undue stress and he also didn’t want the driver to over hear anything that he wasn’t privy to knowing currently. Merlin was even strangely quiet in his ear not bothering to try and speak to him like a constant jabbering hawk in his ear.

The drive went quietly for the duration of the ride and Eggsy watched as outside his window the dilapidated warehouses and scuzzy streets were replaced with clean cut lines and boulevards. Stately and majestic homes rose with lights casting a warm glow from within their windows. Eggsy knew that they had entered a whole new world. A world that he never thought he would be able to walk in. And really he wasn’t walking into it so much as he was being dragged into it. He had to wonder as they drove by how many of these seemingly “perfect” homes were hiding dirty little secrets behind their auspicious doors.

The car stopped in front of one of those homes. A pure white facade comprised of old brick, a solid black door, and shadowed by two old light sconces gave off a feeble glow. Harry exited the car and waited for Eggsy to join him. Eggsy hesitantly exited the car as the two of them walked up the steps, Harry opening the door deftly with a key, allowing them to enter into the front entrance.

It was nice, but not at all homey and it felt stiff to Eggsy. Glancing around he took in the sparse furniture the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up. He couldn’t help the slight jump as the alpha walked by him and proceeded down the hallway. “Come.” He called to him as he disappeared through the doorway at the end.

Eggsy didn’t have a choice but to follow silently after the alpha. He knew he could try to run but he was concerned that it would make it worse for him at the end and maybe potentially for his mother and sister if Dean found out that he had bailed on this alpha. No way was he putting his family in danger for that ass.

Walking slowly down the hall Eggsy came through the same doorway and came out to the living room. Glancing around he watched the alpha standing at a bar on the far back corner of the room. Quickly taking stock while the alpha wasn’t focused on him Eggsy quickly took in his surroundings. A large bay window encapsulated the back wall, furniture was tastefully placed around the room and a back door leading to what Eggsy could only assume was the backyard was all that appeared in this room.

“Sit down.” The alpha had turned and was regarding Eggsy with his dark eyes. Eggsy swallowed but decided not to procure the wrath of the alpha just yet. “Do you want something?”

Eggsy shook his head as he sat on the edge of his seat, twisting his fingers in front of him as he tried to tamp down on the nerves that were slowly wreaking havoc over his mind.

The alpha slowly walked over and took a seat across from him still studying him silently as he sipped from his martini. He didn’t do anything but watch and the quiet intensity was beginning to make Eggsy become aggravated. What was this guys problem? Did he just get off on making omegas sweat? Was this a power trip for him?! Finally Eggsy’s control snapped.

“Could ya stop starin at me, yeah?” Eggsy snarled out as he bared his teeth at the alpha. He knew the consequences for this could be severe but he couldn’t quite care right this second. “Look, whatever it is you plan on doing then just get on with it already. But fair warning, yeah? I’ll fight ya every step of the way.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow at the snarling threat from the omega. “Is that so?”

“It is.” Eggsy tried to puff himself up with a confidence that he didn’t quite have. But he figured if he could try to fool this alpha into believing that he felt like this then maybe he could still get out of this yet.

“Hm.” The alpha rested his head in his hand for all intents and purposes appearing completely relaxed and not in the slightest miffed by Eggsy’s whole spectacle. In fact he seemed to be…amused? What was going on?? “And what do you think is about to happen here, Gary?”

“Eggsy.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“My name. It’s Eggsy not Gary.”

The alpha remained quiet for a moment until he finally spoke. “Curious name for a young man.”

“Yeah well I don’t owe you any explanations.”

“Too right.” The alpha took another sip of his martini. “You haven’t answered my question yet however. What do you think is about to happen?”

Eggsy scoffed this time and he didn’t have to play at it this time. “Look, I know you bought me and alphas down in the underground don’t buy omegas to take them out for an innocent good time, ya get me? I know you want to breed me. Probably due to that purple blood bullshit nonsense.”

The alphas eyebrow rose at that. “You don’t believe in what you are?”

Eggsy shrugged. “I don’t even know what it supposedly means to be a purple blood. The only thing I know is that apparently it makes me extremely valuable.”

“I don’t know what’s more ironic here. The fact that you don’t know what you are or the fact that you think it’s all a scam just to get more money out of the alphas who were bidding on you.”

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably but he didn’t argue the point any further. “So what’s your name?”

The alpha finished his martini and placed the glass on the table between them. Leaning back once more in his chair he studied Eggsy across from him. “You may call me Harry. And I can assure you that no one is going to take advantage of you here young man.”

Eggsy scoffed once more at that. “Yeah, I bet.”

“It’s true.” Harry merely stated matter of factly. At first he wasn’t going to tell the young omega his actual name but there was something about the young man that pulled Harry to him. He felt the need to be honest with the man more so than he had ever felt before in his life. “I was not there to buy you for the purposes of breeding you, Eggsy. I was in that ring because my organization was there to bring it down from the inside. You just happened to come up tonight, we were able to open a door for my cover story to be implemented, and we happened to be in the right place at the right time to secure your rescue.”

“Wait, wait did you just say cover story?” Eggsy couldn’t help the bark of laughter as he raised his eyebrows at Harry. “What the hell are you some kind of spy or somethin?”

“Or something.”

It was silent for a few moments between the two men as they both took stalk of the other. Eggsy sized up the alpha with a whole new set of eyes it felt like. While supposedly he was safe he couldn’t help but feel as if this alpha was still dangerous and if he was a spy then there was no telling what he was actually capable of.

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to say thank you?”

Harry shrugged at that. “You can if you must. Usually this is the moment where people sometimes will say they're thanks even though it’s my job.”

“So like you must have some kind of code name than right?” Eggsy pestered. His earlier nerves and anxiety seemed to be replaced with enthusiasm and an insatiable curiosity. Harry just bit back his smile at the new light that was attempting to shine through Eggsy’s eyes even through the last vestiges of his drug induced fog haze. “I mean if you work as a spy you must go by something else to protect your identity. So like what are you called then? 007?”

Harry couldn’t bother to hide the grimace at that overly done code name. “Good heavens no. My name in the field is Galahad.”

“Galahad.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, our code names are derived from the knights of Arthurian legend of the round table.”

“Wait knight? So there’s more of you?” Eggsy seemed to be relaxing; however at the same time he was sitting still on the edge of his seat in abject fascination with everything Harry was saying.

“There are more of us yes.” Harry fingered the stem of his glass slowly.

Eggsy finally seemed to allow the information that Harry had just told him begin to sink in. Everything from the night finally hit him like a ton of bricks and he sagged suddenly into the couch behind him from complete exhaustion. It was almost as if his body finally allowed himself the uncertain trepidation to allow itself to believe that it was actually safe. But this was something more. Eggsy’s vision was foggy and slightly clouded. His muscles felt as if they weighed a ton and no matter what he did he couldn’t seem too barely keep his eyes.

It seemed like between one second and the next Harry had quickly rushed to his side and was supporting his lulling body as he slowly lowered him down onto the couch.

“Eggsy? Eggsy? Can you hear me? It’s the drug. It’s running through your system right now and it’s beginning to overwhelm you. I need you to just hang on for a minute and listen to my voice. Stay with me, Eggsy.” Harry quickly kept up a soothing mantra and Eggsy used that as a lifeline to hold onto as he fought for consciousness. Every one in a while through the fog he could hear Harry speak to somebody that wasn’t even there. And he could have sworn that he could hear the name Merlin mentioned quite a few times.

“Eggsy hang on, Merlin is almost here.” Eggsy could smell the alphas pheromones thick in the air but instead of overwhelming Eggsy they actually helped to soothe him as the drugs took his senses away. He couldn’t even speak anymore to Harry and he couldn’t help the slight bitter tang of fear bleed into his scent as he fought hard for consciousness.

“Merlin! Thank god you got here finally!”

“Move Harry!”

Eggsy couldn’t see anything but he could smell another alpha. The sharp scottish brogue washed over Eggsy as he felt large hands begin to prod him gently and find his pulse point in his neck. He could feel the other alpha, because he could only be an alpha with that domineering presence, that even in his drug induced haze could recognize, were opening his eyelids and Eggsy could only presume to be looking at his pupils.

“Okay, I’m giving the lad the antidote right now. It’ll help neutralize the drug and he should be okay in a few hours once he sleeps it off.”

Eggsy could only hear white noise after that moment as the drug became a roaring cacophony in his ears blotting out all sound. The only thing Eggsy felt was a sharp pin prick and then the world when mercifully black and he didn’t know anymore.

**~x~**

Eggsy slowly came back to consciousness. The first thing he felt was the stiff pounding of his head and the achy soreness that permeated his muscles. Groaning, his eyes fluttered open as he looked around the room. He was in a bedroom, furnished the exact same way that the rest of the house was. Slowly Eggsy sat up in the bed and allowed the events of last night to come flooding back.

He remembered fleeing Dean’s apartment, his friend Jamal betraying him, being put up for auction in the underground, being bought from the most domineering and heat inducing alpha Eggsy had ever locked eyes on, and then his night going black. But that wasn’t all. There was a vague fuzzy memory of a strong scottish brogue that had cut through his drugged mind.

Eggsy didn’t hear any noises through the house but he could smell the faint aroma of cooking. Bacon, eggs and hash browns. Getting out of bed he hesitantly padded out from the room and began to make his way down the stairs. Following his nose he turned to the left at the bottom of the stairs and made his way through another entrance entering into a small simple kitchen.

Eggsy took in the scene that met his eyes. Sitting at the table was another alpha with Harry bustling around behind him making breakfast. The one sitting at the table had a bald head that shone in the morning light faintly, a hawkish nose, strong broad shoulders, and long pale fingers that could wrap around both of Eggsy’s wrists. Eggsy could smell the strong alpha musk that came off of the man in waves. It was woodsy making Eggsy think of evergreen forests, the fresh scent of rainfall, the strong scent of coffee, and a little bit of sweat mixed in. To someone else Eggsy felt the individual would have thought the mixture of aromas to be uninteresting or a strange hodge podge of smells but to Eggsy it smelled amazing.

He fidgeted awkwardly but that didn’t last long as the alpha looked up immediately from the table as soon as he walked in and regarded Eggsy silently over his glasses sitting perched on his face.

“I see ye are up finally.” The alpha folded the paper and placed it beside him as he reached over and took a sip from his coffee sitting beside him. “Sit. How are you feeling?”

Eggsy slowly walked over to the chair opposite the large and imposing alpha and sat down gingerly on the wooden chair beneath him. “Umm I feel okay I guess. Bit of a headache and some muscle aches and tiredness but overall pretty good.”

Harry turned around and smiled at him giving a slight nod but not interrupting their conversation else wise. Merlin nodded. “Good, that means the antidote is working and the drug is gone from your system. By the end of the day today you should be back to your normal self.”

Eggsy took that all in then quietly remarked, “I guess though the only reason I’m sitting here right now, not drugged up and being held down with some alpha rutting into me, is thanks to you guys. So thank you Harry. And, umm, what exactly is your name?”

Merlin gave a slight smirk. “You may call me Merlin lad.”

“Merlin?”

“Aiye.”

“Is this another one of those codenames?”

Harry couldn’t help the bark of laughter at Eggsy’s question as he started loading plates up with the breakfast that he had been busy working over. Merlin glared reproachfully at Harry’s back but then slowly shook his head and sighed.

“So I see you know about code names. I can only assume that Galahad has told you more?”

“Oh yeah, Harry told me some stuff the other day. But don’t worry I think yer state secrets is still safe with you’s.”

Merlin looked up at Harry as he placed his breakfast in front of him. “Giving away secrets, Harry? Should I be concerned?”

Harry merely walked away and put the other two plates down on the table, one in front of Eggsy and the other at the head of the table to which he sat at. “I have no idea what you’re saying, Merlin.”

“As long as you haven’t given away any sensitive intel.” Merlin forked some of his eggs into his mouth as he took another sip of coffee.

“Yes Merlin it is my first day on the job.” Harry winked at Eggsy. “But if it makes you feel better young Eggsy here does not know anything sensitive.”

“Eggsy? Merlin looked over at Eggsy with an eyebrow raise. Eggsy couldn’t help but fidget in his seat at the alphas stare. He was a very intimidating man and he gave the distinct impression that he could see through all of his lies with one cursory glance. “I was not under the impression that you went by Eggsy. May I ask why?”

“No. I don’t want to talk about it.”

Harry and Merlin stared at Eggsy as he fidgeted and slowly spooned more food into his mouth. He could feel his face heating and his heart stuttering in his chest but otherwise attempted to remain calm and not show any more outward uncomfortable twinges.

“Well it does not matter currently probably. So we need to deal with the fact of who you are and what you are.” Merlin placed his fork down as he took his napkin and wiped his mouth. “For obvious reasons you can’t go home. We need to keep you safe until this ring is dealt with. We failed to protect you after your father died but it won’t happen ever again.”

Eggsy paused as he stared at the two alphas. “Wait. My father? You two knew my da?”

Harry and Merlin both paused and shared a cursory glance. “You never told him?”

“I have not.” Harry pushed his has browns around on his plate. “Now he knows.”

Merlin looked over at Eggsy. “Aiye we knew yer father Eggsy. In fact that medal you are wearing around your neck is a token from us. Your father wanted to become part of Kingsman as one of the knights of the round table and he died during the last trial.”

Eggsy stared at the two alphas, his mouth hanging open, as with a loud clang his fork clattered onto his plate. “WOT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
